New Life or Old?
by Stormyronin
Summary: Will update soon! Thanks for the reviewsKaylin was fine with her new life but a series of beheadings lead her back to St. Louis and right into the life of her onetime best friend, Anita. Will they be able to keep anyone else from dieing or is Kaylin next?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Highlander belongs to someone, not me. Anita Blake and associated ideas and characters belong to the author. Kaylin, Craig and any other unknowns are mine, so ask before using. I'm not making money from this, etc.  
  
This is a Highlander crossover with Anita Blake. In all my searching I have found only one other and it hasn't been updated for a while. If anyone knows where more can be found please email me at stormyronin@yahoo.com.au. This is only my second fan fic so be nice. My other fic is a Ronin Warrior fic so I thought I'd try something different.  
  
My knowledge of Highlander comes from seeing a few episodes when I was like 10 years old, seeing the movies recently and other people's fics. I am on the second Anita Blake book and have read fan fic. If anything is like totally wrong let me know.  
  
As Kaylin is Methos' student and I haven't read the rest of the books this will probably be AU. This will either be KaylinxAsher or KaylinxNathaniel. Which should it be?  
  
New Life or Old?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Anita! Look out!"  
  
Anita Blake spun around to see a man start to pull the trigger before something slammed her out of the way. She heard the shot and the thump of a body hitting the ground. Coming up in a crouch she shot the gunman in the chest and was satisfied to see him collapse, dead. Only then did she turn around. What she saw made her feel as if her heart had been ripped out. Kaylin was sprawled on the ground, blue eyes staring vacantly at her. Blood was spreading out from the hole in her shirt, right over her heart. Anita didn't need to check to know she had died instantly and it was her fault. If she hadn't hesitated, hadn't turned her back on him, Kaylin wouldn't be dead. She crawled over to the body of her friend and held her, sirens coming closer. The police and paramedics found them like that.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Burning pain. Need air! Darkness everywhere! Help!  
  
Anita never heard the crash from the morgue as she got in the squad car in front of the hospital. She didn't see the figure stager out and disappear into the night.  
  
  
  
5 Years Later - Seacouver, Washington  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine Adam. Someone has to meet this contact of yours and as you've already pointed out no one else is available. All I have to do is go in, find out if it's one of us or not and then call you, piece of cake."  
  
"The meeting's in St. Louis Sam."  
  
"I know but I'll have to go back one day. So, ok, I was hoping to wait at least fifty years to be safe but this is important. Just don't lose you're head while I'm gone."  
  
"I'm more worried about yours."  
  
"Look, Adam, I'm not 18 any more. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. Anyway there is plenty of Holy Ground. If something goes wrong I'll hole up in a church or something till you can get there. I think I have to do this. For the past four and a half years you've been watching my back for me. It's time for me to show some independence. Besides I doubt anyone will recognise me, I didn't know a lot of people."  
  
"Alright, I'm convinced. My contact will meet you at a club called Guilty Pleasures at 10pm tomorrow. The plane leaves in four hours. Just show your licence at the ticket desk. Your ticket will be there."  
  
"Thanks teach."  
  
And Sam, watch your head. I hate losing students."  
  
"The reason I'm your first in what? Eight hundred years?"  
  
"Seven hundred and thirty three actually. Just be careful kid." He chuckled dryly.  
  
"Don't worry I will. You just worry about helping Mac stop those creeps. Why you ever hooked up with them is a mystery to me. Just come back in one piece and I don't just mean physically."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Good luck kid."  
  
"You to old man." There was a soft click as teacher and student hung up. Both had to face their pasts and the associated demons. Kaylin gave a grim smile. 'Though mine aren't half as bad or as old as his. Be safe my friend.'  
  
Next Night - St. Louis  
  
She walked past the vampire bouncer and into the club, quietly taking in her surroundings. She waved away the Holy Items check girl, while wondering amusedly what the girl would have done is she'd handed over her sword. Adam had given it to her and it had a cross worked into the hilt, you could never have too much protection. She made her way further into the club swearing to herself that said male was going to die when she got home. Sure she'd basically volunteered to come back here, but a vampire strip club? After all he was worried about the Master of the City recognising him, plus there was that pressing business with some really old friends of his. Being recognised by that particular vampire would raise too many difficult questions, after all they'd met, what, a hundred years or so ago. He didn't want to try to explain how he was still alive. Vamps and stuff may be common knowledge but they weren't and most of them agreed it was better that way. Of course there was the chance that Kay would end up having a similar conversation with a certain Vampire Executioner. After all they had been friends, while Adam had only met the vampire once. Hopefully she had changed enough that Anita wouldn't recognise her. Her dark hair, once worn short, now reached her waist and was kept back in a braid while her taste in clothes had changed out of necessity. A little hard to hide three feet of steel in a dress, let alone fight in one. She'd taken to wearing dark, hip hugging jeans and lightweight shirts that were usually dark just in case she had to hide bloodstains. Back home she would be wearing a baggy jumper over it but it was just too hot here. Heck, it was too hot for her knee length black coat too but she didn't have a choice unless she wanted to show everyone her sword. She generally wore black boots that went to mid calf, with only a small heel so her height was closer to her natural 5'6". She'd started wearing makeup a few years ago to stop comments about her age. It just wasn't fun always looking like an eighteen-year kid when you were twenty-three. Most women would kill to retain such youthful looks but come on. Three hundred years from now she'd still look eighteen. Yuk! She'd once tried contacts to make her eyes look brown but they'd been too irritating, so she was stuck with deep blue. Although, according to a select few (like Adam and Richie) they changed colour when she mad or just really, really annoyed. All she could hope was that enough time had passed to dim people's memories of the kid who'd been shot protecting a friend.  
  
She took the nearest empty table and hoped the old man's contact showed up soon. St. Louis had certainly changed since she'd left. Tourists flocked to the riverside, and it wasn't to se the river. No, it provided a much more interesting attraction, vampires, lycanthropes and other interesting creatures had turned the area into a tourist attraction. She remembered thinking such creatures were not really something to think about, as if by pretending they didn't exist she'd never be bothered by them. She'd met her fair share over the past couple of years and most gave her the creeps. Would Anita think she was a vampire or zombie if she got a glimpse, or just a look alike? She didn't really want to find out. And even better, thanks to a little quirk that allowed her to 'read' quickenings, she could feel every vamp and shifter in the building, at least it protected her from vampiric powers. Usually young Immortals were susceptible up to a certain point but she hadn't been since her first death. Didn't mean she went around flaunty said immunity. Yes, Adam was going to die slowly and painfully once she got her hands on him.  
  
Kay ordered a drink and settled back in her seat as the night's entertainment started. The man on the stage was a shifter, probably a big cat of some sort, and looked a bit younger than she was. His hair was as long, if not longer, than hers was and was held back partially by a small clip of what looked like silver. What caught her attention though were his eyes, an incredible shade of violet, she'd never seen anyone with violet eyes before. Eyes that changed shades, even colour she'd seen but not like this. Adam's changed colour and could get gold highlights and apparently hers darkened to almost black when extremely mad but she'd figured Adam's were due to his age and the whole Methos thing while hers were part of her quirk. Around her women were going wild, screaming "Nathaniel" and several other things that she really didn't need to hear. Nathaniel slowly began to make his way off the stage and onto the floor. They were shouting and waving money at him, trying to get his attention. Kaylin was so busy watching that it took her a few seconds to figure out that he was dancing sensually, nearly in her lap and clad only in a pair of pants that left little to the imagination! Trying not to blush she reached into a pocket and found a fifty. She carefully slid it into his waistband before being pulled to her feet for the most amazing kiss she'd ever had. Sure, she and Adam were on again off again lovers but not even his kiss compared. Once he'd moved on she sat and downed the remainder of her drink as someone behind her laughed. At least he felt human and that laugh was familiar.  
  
"Never been to a strip club before?" Kay turned around and found herself facing Adam's contact. Oh he was sooo dead the next time she saw him!  
  
"No, and I don't appreciate being made to come to one Edward." She snapped at the hitman, irritated that she hadn't been told exactly whom it was she was meeting. All emotion drained out of his face and Kaylin found herself suddenly glad that they were in the club, not that he could kill her, but better safe than sorry.  
  
"Should have guessed the good doctor would send you in his place Sam. After all you seem to be his favourite student." The way he said student made it sound dirty but Kay didn't honour him with confirmation of his suspicions. After all last time they'd met he'd been trying to kill Adam. If not for her interference Dr. Pierson would be dead and Methos would have had to uproot them both again. Someone had suspected Adam of being a vamp, even though he worked during the day, and had hired Edward to take him out. After stopping him they'd had to convince him that Adam was human and only bore a passing resemblance to the guy Edward's employer remembered. She knew the two had talked since but didn't know Edward was Adam's informant on the 'supernatural'.  
  
"Whatever. All I know is that something urgent came up so he shoved me on the plane instead. He said you were interested in cults that use beheading. Why?" Close enough to the truth so technically it wasn't a lie. Right?  
  
"Not here. I'll be at your hotel in 2 hours. Be there alone and we'll continue this conversation. Too many ears around here that can here a little too well."  
  
"Fine, but next time you want a public meeting pick the library or something. Another place like this and I won't show. Got it? I suppose you already know where I'm staying so I'll see you then." Kay stood to leave. "By the way thanks for the drink and show." She added throwing him a smirk as she walked out to the parking lot. Getting on her bike she saw a familiar figure enter the club. "Hey Anita, long time no see." She whispered before driving off.  
  
She didn't see the vampire emerge from the shadows and watch her till she turned a corner. Asher had been watching her since she'd entered the club. At first he hadn't known why but now he was glad he had. He headed back inside and towards Jean-Claudes' office. He and Anita would want to know that death was in town and interested in beheadings. But who was the girl? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Asher found Anita and Jean-Claude in his office arguing about something. Both were dressed for a night out. By the time he'd finished telling them everything he'd heard and seen all thoughts of a nice night had fled.  
  
"I don't know anyone named Sam but the description sounds familiar."  
  
"It is probably an alias. Was she an associate of his or just a fellow professional?"  
  
"From the sound of it, neither. They definitely knew each other but seemed surprised to see each other. It sounded like she'd been told to meet someone just not who it was. It sounded like their last meeting had gone badly. If she hadn't been talking to him I would have taken her for a college student out for a night of fun, although she seemed quite uncomfortable being here. Edward was expecting her teacher, a doctor."  
  
"There's something else isn't there?" Asher nodded at Anita.  
  
"Something about her. As soon as she walked in I felt my attention drawn to her and I wasn't the only one. She looked and felt human, but it was like she's too human." He said with a slight shrug.  
  
"Too human?"  
  
"I cannot explain it."  
  
"Without knowing were she is staying there is not much we can do."  
  
"Kaylin!"  
  
"Ma petite?"  
  
"The description Asher gave. I know why she sounds familiar. I was friends with a girl named Kaylin Richards. We went to school together but I was a few years ahead of her. She wasn't very comfortable with talk about the supernatural but we were still pretty close. The two odd girls hanging out together sort of thing was what everyone thought. She had this knack for knowing how I was feeling and being able to cheer me up no matter what."  
  
"Could it be that she has simply changed her name?" Asher asked.  
  
"No, Kaylin died about five years ago, bullet to the heart. She pushed me out of the way and died for trying to help me. Kaylie was dead before she hit the floor, her killer died a few seconds later. I was too slow to save her."  
  
"Did she have any family the same age? Maybe Sam is related to her." Jean- Claude asked gently.  
  
"No she was adopted, no family. She said I was the big sister she'd never had." "People don't come back from the dead on their own and Asher is sure she isn't one of us. She must be a look alike. Nevertheless, we still need to know what the two of them are doing. There are too many hotels to check individually especially if she used an alias to register. Did you get the registration number of her bike?" At Asher's nod he continued. "We will check with the hire companies and see if she can be traced that way. If not we can have some of the wolves track her scent from here." Asher left to begin investigating, leaving the other two alone.  
  
"Are you alright ma petite?"  
  
"I'm fine, it's just that I never expected to hear her name again. You should have seen her funeral, just one or two students from her grade. Her 'parents' didn't even show up. It was almost like she'd never existed. But she did. She saved my life and paid the ultimate price for her selflessness. It isn't fair! What if it is her? What is someone raised her like Zachary? I couldn't even tell that he was dead. What if something similar was done to her?" Anita didn't care that she was using Jean-Claude like an overgrown teddy bear. Even after five years the wound was still raw.  
  
"Then would you be able to trust her?" He asked gently, tipping her head back slightly to look in her eyes.  
  
"No. I wouldn't, would I? Because I'd never be sure if she had free will or not."  
  
"Precisely. Come, you need to eat and change, as I assume you wish to go to her hotel." Anita nodded and followed him from his office after drying her face. Half an hour later she was back, armed to the teeth and in complete control of her emotions, she hoped. The Browning was safe in its shoulder holster and the Firestar was in the inside-the-pant one. Her jacket helped cover any sign of either gun and the knife in its wrist sheath. Her jeans hid another knife at he ankle. She kept her cross inside her shirt for the sake of her companions. She was ready for anything.  
  
"Found anything?"  
  
"A little, the bike was rented by Samantha Scott, a 23 year old college student from Seacouver, Washington. She didn't leave an address for St. Louis and Jason and Stephen lost her scent two blocks from here at a crowded foodcourt."  
  
"So basically we're stuck."  
  
"It would appear so."  
  
"Great! I'll try contacting Edward. He usually comes to see me when he's in town but he hasn't yet."  
  
Happy Holiday Motel  
  
Kaylin looked around her room, satisfied. The old man's credit cards definitely came in handy. She would have been in a really cheap dive if not for them. Fifteen minutes till Edward was due. She double-checked that her sword was well concealed but easily accessible, just in case. She had a small gun in one of her coat pockets and a knife in a wrist sheath as well. She probably looked silly wearing her coat indoors but she knew Edwards's reputation and wasn't taking any chances. She found it amusing and slightly ironic that he was called Death. It would be interesting to see how he'd react to finding out that the 'good doctor' was the original Death, a member of the four horsemen. Although it would probably end in the two fighting and she had no doubt that Methos would kick his butt. This modern Death wouldn't stand a chance against a 5000-year-old immortal. Methos was the best fighter she'd ever seen; though anyone else would say he was competent. Few saw him fight to his full ability, Kaylin had. She'd caught him practicing one day in the converted warehouse he used for her training. It had been like watching a well choreographed, but deadly, dance. He was a blur of motion; every move had the right amount of energy behind it, fluid, yet precise. She was extremely glad he held back when they sparred, though lately he'd been picking up the pace a little, must mean she was improving. If he didn't she'd end up dead a lot more than she did. She'd actually managed to kill him twice last week, although as payback he'd cut loose and she'd die multiple times, but it was worth the pain to wipe that smug look off his face. She'd like to do the same to Edward but unfortunately he wouldn't heal or maybe it was fortunate. She shuddered to think of what would happen if he were a pre-immortal. Lucky he wasn't then. After five years of immortality she had yet to take a head and in a way that was dangerous. It meant that unlike other newbies her quickening wasn't getting stronger, sure it would increase as she got older but to survive on her own she needed the extra power taking a quickening would provide. Adam was taking no chances that she'd die in her first challenge but there was such a thing as being over protective. This trip was the fist time she'd been without him since he'd agreed to take her as his student four and a half years ago. Kay knew that if she hadn't managed those kills last week she wouldn't be in St. Louis. He would have talked Mac into sending Richie and as much as she liked him she didn't think him meeting Edward was a good idea.  
  
A soft knock on the door alerted her to Edwards's presence. After checking that it was definitely him she opened the door and let him in, carefully locking it afterwards. Kaylin sat on the edge of the bed while he scanned the room before sitting in the only chair, opposite her.  
  
"What do you know about cults that use decapitation?" He asked with no preamble.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" If he didn't answer she'd show him the door. She was here for information as well after all.  
  
"There have been several unexplained murders, all involving decapitation."  
  
"Are you sure they're connected and not just coincidence?"  
  
"Positive. The MOs always the same. Body found in a back alley or abandoned warehouse with a sword nearby. The corpses are also missing their right hand and the swords found aren't the murder weapons. There are usually defensive wounds, so the victims fought back. All nearby windows have been smashed and the bodies are found because someone reports a blackout in the area. There is also evidence of electrical discharges, like lightning. So is it cult related or just some sick monsters idea of fun?"  
  
"In a way both. Look, Edward, I know you're not in the business of taking advice but take this. Forget about this. You don't know what you're up against."  
  
"But you do." He suddenly had a gun pointed at her head. "Tell me."  
  
"I can't and even if I could I wouldn't."  
  
"Why?" The gun didn't waver. At this rate she may have to take him out.  
  
"Because I won't be responsible for your death. Ring Adam if you want, he'll say the same thing, don't get involved. You'll be in way over your head." She stared at him. She didn't even flinch as he began to pull the trigger. Perhaps he'd underestimated her. The gun disappeared as suddenly as it'd appeared and he stood. Kaylin relaxed slightly, although it wasn't visible. She really hated dying, especially if it was by being shot. Ever since her first death she really hated guns although at Adams insistence she had a license and usually carried one. Edward moved towards the door.  
  
"You have 24 hours to either give me more or run. After that you are considered suspect. You know too much about what's going on to not be involved somehow. I will find out Sam." He stated coldly giving a very good stare, although not as good as Adam's. Hey, when you've been intimidated by Methos no one else comes close.  
  
"I understand, but I'm not involved. At least not in the way you're thinking. All this means is I have 24 hours to stop this and keep anyone else, myself included, from dying. You don't want to make me a target Edward. I don't like being a target and Adam doesn't like me being one either."  
  
"Is that a threat Ms. Scott?"  
  
"No, it's a statement. Don't make it become a threat." She threw him the smirk she'd learnt of Adam, the one he'd perfected as a horseman. Was it her imagination or did he look a little concerned? Nah, must be the light. "Goodnight Edward. No offence but I hope it's a long time till we see each other again."  
  
With a slight nod he left. As soon as he was gone Kaylin bolted the door and lent heavily on it, emotionally exhausted.  
  
She went over to the phone and quickly dialed Adams number. The answering machine picked up on the sixth ring.  
  
"Adam, it's Sam. Thanks a lot! You could have warned me. Anyway it sounds like you were right. It fits Craig's style. Don't worry I'm not suicidal enough to go after him. Ring my mobile when you get this. I'm keeping my shields up in case. Hope your ok. Talk to you later." She hung up. She hadn't said goodbye. At the moment that sounded too permanent. She hoped he was all right. She quickly picked up again and dialed.  
  
"Good evening. Joe's. How can I help you?"  
  
"Is Joe there please, its Sam Scott." "Hang on I'll get him." A few seconds later Joe's familiar voice came over the line.  
  
"Hey kid, you alright?" What is with people and assuming I'm in trouble?  
  
"I'm fine Joe. I just tried Adam's place but no ones there. Do you know where he is?" There was an uncomfortable silence on the other end. "Joe?" Kay was getting nervous. "What's happening there?"  
  
"Adam and Mac left a couple of hours ago to confront the other three. I haven't heard anything since. Don't worry there have been no reports of freak storms yet. If either of those two packed it in there'd be quite the light show."  
  
"Thanks Joe. Could you call as soon as you hear anything?"  
  
"Sure kid. How are you handling it?"  
  
"Ok, I guess. I saw Anita but she didn't see me. I want so much to see her to let her know I'm ok so she doesn't feel guilty but I can't. From what Adam's contact said it sounds like Craig's our culprit and before you say anything I'm not planning on challenging him. I know my limits."  
  
"Alright, I'll let him know when he gets back. Watch your head Sammy."  
  
"I will. Talk to you later." She hung up. Despite what she'd said she was scared stiff for Adam. She loved him. She just wasn't sure in what way. Sure they'd slept together but he was still mourning Alexa and well, their sessions were pretty emotional so she could claim that they used their relationship as a release. One thing was for sure though, if he didn't contact her soon she may have to fight Craig. He couldn't be allowed to keep killing. She'd known one of his victims before she'd left. Of course she hadn't known he was immortal at the time but he'd been a friend, and a decent person. She'd do what she had to take him out, even go to Anita and blow everything. Craig had to be stopped!  
  
She had a quick shower and slipped into bed to dream of swords and blood. 


	3. Chapter 3

I've just finished Narcissus in Chains so I went back and changed a few small things in the last chapters. I've decided this is set post that book. Obviously this is set during and after the time with the horsemen though I've never seen those episodes so this is definitely AU. I also hate that Richie was killed off so that is sooo not happening here!  
  
Chapter 3  
Kaylin awoke with a splitting headache. Her dreams had kept her up half the night and it seemed that immortal healing wasn't up to dealing with nightmare caused headaches. She wearily got up and grabbed some Tylenol. Unlike many Immortals she still used painkillers, no point waiting for her quickening to have to do everything. The headache would probably be gone before they kicked in fully but she didn't have anything stronger. She ordered some coffee from roomservice and took a quick shower to wake up. By the time the coffee arrived she was dressed and more aware. She had till about midnight tonight until Edward would come looking for her. There was no point changing hotels, he was way too smart for that. Maybe she should just tell him what he wanted to know and let him get himself killed. But that would be braking the rules, specifically the one about not involving mortals. Of course that particular rule got broken a lot. No matter how much she didn't like him she couldn't let Edward die like that.  
  
Sighing she got up and grabbed her helmet. Where would I go if I were Craig? Simple. Holy Ground. The safest place to hide between fights. And as every Immortal left would either be looking for him or running, that was the most likely place for him to be. Run or hunt, that's what you did when a headhunter hit town, you either ran or hunted down the hunter and prayed you were the better fighter. Kaylin was hunting him, but not to kill him but so Adam or whomever he sent could. She got on her bike and headed towards the nearest church.  
  
Sundown  
  
Kaylin had spent the entire day going from church to graveyard to church with no sign of her quarry. By shielding herself she made her search harder as it meant she couldn't sense him. She slowed the bike outside a fairly new building. The Church of Eternal Life was a vampire church. Kay lowered her shields and felt nothing, the church wasn't Holy Ground. But Craig, unlike most Immortals, couldn't sense that, he'd probably assume a church meant safety. It also made sense as a hiding spot as no Immortal would risk a challenge with so many vampires nearby. She parked and watched the human congregation file in. It wasn't full dark yet so no vampires. She got off the bike and headed up the stairs. There was a young man greeting people at the door. He smiled as she approached.  
  
"Welcome to tonight's service. Is this your first time with us?" Very well mannered. Might as well play along.  
  
"Yes, I'm actually looking for a friend. He's about 5'10", has collar length ash blonde hair and blue eyes. Do you know if he's here yet?" Kaylin smiled shyly at him.  
  
"Anthony? Yeah he's here. He's over there, last seat on the right. He's a bit of a regular but this is the first time he's ever brought a friend. He's a nice guy, he'll help you."  
  
"He is, isn't he? I better go before he thinks I've deserted him. Thanks for the help." Kaylin moved over to the right of the church and dropped her shields for a second. His buzz hit her immediately. She watched as 'Anthony' stiffened and looked around before relaxing again. He probably assumed it was a passer by on the street. Kay slipped into an empty seat and managed to endure the parishioner's attempts at conversation. She gritted her teeth as a young vampire sat next to her. She couldn't exactly ask him to move because he was giving her a headache. He flashed her a smile, revealing fangs. Kaylin smiled back and looked like she was enjoying herself. 'Note to self, thank Adam for the term of acting classes.' She watched Craig the entire time, chatting to those around him and being a really likeable guy. How could he kill his own people and be so friendly to mortals and vampires? Easy answer, the Prize. Craig was a firm believer in the Game and the Prize. Kaylin shared Methos' scepticism, although if the Prize were mortality she wouldn't complain if she won.  
  
Her main complaint with immortality was the inability to have children. She could adopt and many did, but it wasn't the same. And unless she told her spouse and children her secret she'd have to 'die' within about ten years. She didn't think that was fair. She could marry an Immortal but those marriages rarely lasted more than 70 or so years. Guess marital bliss is hard to attain with the very real possibility that your spouse may one-day try to take your head. Kay loved Methos but she couldn't see herself settling down and marrying him. She had the feeling that she could ask her mother for advice. Soon after she'd moved to Seacouver and had started to observe the others around pre's some of her mothers behaviour made sense. She knew her parents hadn't gone to her funeral, was it because they knew that she was alive? Were they looking for her? The only way to be sure was too ask but if she were wrong she'd give them the shock of their lives.  
  
Lost in thought, she almost didn't notice the service end. The vampire next to her offered to walk her to the coffee room but she declined, politely. Craig was leaving and she needed to follow. She slipped outside and saw him getting into a car. Kay got on her bike and followed. Half an hour later he pulled into the drive of a small house and went inside. Kaylin headed back to her hotel, she didn't have long till Edward would come looking for her.  
  
She went straight to the phone and called Adam. She left a message confirming Craig's identity and that she knew where to find him. Then she called Joe. He picked up on the second ring. Slow night.  
  
"Hey Joe. It's definitely Craig. I found him hiding in the local vamp church and followed him home."  
  
"Did he see you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good. Give me the address and I'll put someone on him."  
  
"Joe, what happened to his last Watcher?"  
  
"He killed her, why?"  
  
"Because he'll do it again. I'll watch him." "No way! What would happen if he sensed you?"  
  
"He won't, I can shield my buzz completely and you know it. This way no mortals are out at risk. I can doe this Joe."  
  
"Alright, I don't like it but you're right. Heard from the old man?"  
  
"No, I was kind of hoping you had."  
  
"Sorry kid. I'll let you know as soon as I hear something though he'll probably contact you first."  
  
"Thanks but don't call here. Sam's got to vanish due to a certain hitman. I've got my mobile so use that." The phone had been a gift from Adam, like her sword and half her wardrobe.  
  
"Will do. You watch yourself. I don't want to hear about any heroics. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Dad" She drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Watch your head Sam."  
  
"I will. Later." She replaced the phone and grabbed her bag. She checked out and returned the bike. Hailing a cab she went to a car rental on the other side of town and rented a small car using another id. Adam insisted she have more than one on her in case of emergencies. He'd had a total of ten made for her. There was nothing to link the id's, except the picture on the accompanying driver's licences. Anne West signed for the car and left. The friendly Australian chatted with the guys in the yard before driving off. Luckily her college roommate was Australian and she'd picked up the accent quickly. Instead of checking into another hotel she drove back to Craig's and parked a few houses down from his. It wasn't the first time she'd ever slept in a car.  
  
Circus of the Damned  
  
Anita and Micah were sitting together on a couch in the underground rooms of the circus. Jean-Claude was sitting opposite them. Anita had filled Micah in during the day and he had agreed that something was up. So now the three of them were waiting to see if anyone had been able to find out anything. Anita smiled as Asher and Jason walked in. Jason gave her his normal grin and Asher gave her a small smile before leaning against the fireplace.  
  
"We found her hotel but she had checked out ten minutes previously. The bike was also returned but there is no record of an airline ticket in her name. It is possible she left on a private jet or used an alias. However we have more information on her and a possible id on the 'good doctor'." Asher paused and looked at Jean-Claude who nodded. "Samantha Scott was born in San Jose, California 23 but moved to Washington after her parents died in a car accident approximately five years ago. She is studying Ancient cultures and languages at the local College. She is a straight A's student. Her main professor is Doctor Adam Pierson and she is his research assistant. She is the local fencing champion for her age and has a license to carry a gun concealed. She also trains and works at DeSalvo's gym and is good friends with the owner, Duncan Macleod, and is often seen with her coworker, Richard Ryan. Mr. Ryan has a juvenile record mainly for petty theft while Dr. Pierson and Mr. Macleod have been questioned about several murders although neither has ever been charged. Miss Scott has no record and the police have never questioned her.  
  
"So how are they connected to Edward?" Micah had never met him but had heard about him from the others.  
  
"Two years ago someone tried to Kill Dr. Pierson. Miss Scott stopped the killer who later left without being arrested. Dr. Pierson told the police the man had made a mistake and that everything was fine. The description matches Edwards."  
  
"That explains their reactions to each other. But someone stopping Edward is a little hard to believe." Anita said. Jason spoke up.  
  
"Apparently she tackled him from behind sending them both over the balcony and into the pool beneath. Caused a bit of a sensation as it was at a party."  
  
"No wonder he doesn't like her."  
  
"So we're at a dead end. Looks like I'm calling Edward."  
  
Two days later  
  
Kaylin dialed Adam's number from the payphone. Just as she was about to hang up someone answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Richie? What are you doing there? Is Adam alright? What about mac?"  
  
"Slow down Kay, it's over. They won but whether they're ok or not is another question. I guess you could say I'm the babysitter till Joe gets here."  
  
"Babysitter? What is going on?"  
  
"It was an incredibly tough fight. Theyr'e both completely drained. Mac wasn't to happy about the whole horseman thing , then Cassandra shows up and then to make matters worse they took a double quickening. Mac m,anaged to talk Cassandra out of killing what's his name so now she's gone and the two of them are out cold." There was a slight pause while Richie thought. "Did you know?" He asked softly.  
  
"Did I know that Adam was Methos? Yeah he had to tell me because I could tell how old he was and stuff. I know all about him and Cassandra."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Great! Richie sounded like she'd just kicked his puppy.  
  
"It wasn't my secret to tell Rich. Besides would you have believed me?"  
  
"Ok, I guess you're right. Anyway as soon as Joe gets here I'm on the next plane to St. louis or else according to Methos."  
  
"Call him Adam or you might slip up later. Why's he sending you?"  
  
"Because he wants me there as backup when you fight Craig."  
  
"But you can't interfere."  
  
"Yeah but I can help you with the quickening. Trust me on this, a headhunter as youre first is a real pain to assimilate. I should be there around 11 tonight so where are you staying?"  
  
"Nowhere, unless you count sleeping in a rental car."  
  
"What no bike? Kay how could you?"  
  
"I had to return it to keep a friend of Adam's off my tail. Meet me here." She gave him Anita's address. "But leave your sword with your bike."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you don't get shot or perhaps eaten on sight."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I'm going to Anita's. It's probably going to get pretty tense so your showing up armed."  
  
"I get the picture. Adam's going to flip. Are you sure about this? It's not just your life on the line if she decides to start hunting us."  
  
"I know but we may need the extra help and anyone else will end up dead a lot easier than her and her friends. Besides she'll only know about a small handful of us, so unless she's willing to go around shooting people to see you gets back up she won't have a lot to go on."  
  
"Ok, but you get to explain to the old men."  
  
"Yeah, well they'll just have to deal with it. I want to see what Craig's up to so I'll see you later."  
  
Kaylin got back in her car and drove to Craig's. She swore very fluently in several languages, some that are no longer spoken curtesy of Adam, when she saw that his car was gone. Great! She'd lost him for the night and he hadn't hunted since she'd been following him. Knowing her luck that's what he was doiing and she had no way to warn any Immortals still in the city. She checked her watch. Time to head for Anita's if she wanted to finish explaining before Richie arrived. Since it was 8:30 any vampires who were going to show would already be there. Kay wanted to meet Jaen-Caude to see what kind of vamp finally snared the Executioner and hey, she could always hint about Adam as a bit of payback. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Kaylin parked a fair way down the street and noticed the number of cars outside Anita's. She grinned as she spotted Edward's Mazda. Wrapping her sword in her coat she laid it across the backseat and hid the rest of her weapons around the car before getting out. As she headed up the driveway she heard voices coming from the back so she slipped around the side of the house. She could pick out Anita and Edwards voices as well as some she didn't know. They were arguing about something. As she got closer the words became clearer. The door to the kitchen had been left open, probably for fresh air.  
  
"I can't find Sam, Anita. I warned her I'd hunt her down if she were still here now. I don't think she's left but there's no trace of her." Kaylin couldn't hear Anita's response. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the doorway.  
  
"Nice to know you're not invincible Edward." Kay fought to hide the smile that was forming as everyone, except the vampires, jumped. They'd all been so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't detected her presence. Both Anita and Edward had their guns pointed at her and the shifters looked ready to fight. She held her hands out to show that she was unarmed. Kay could see that Anita's hands were trembling slightly and that although her face was blank it was slightly paler than usual.  
  
"What do you want Sam?" Edward asked coldly, the gun pointed at her head never wavering.  
  
"You told me to leave if I wasn't going to talk so here I am. You know the whole gun thing is getting really old." Edward stared hard at her before nodding and putting up his gun.  
  
"Anita this is Samantha Scott, she gave me what little info I have. Sam this is..."  
  
"Hey Nita."  
  
"No." Edward looked between the two women. "I don't know who you are but stop this right now." Sam sighed.  
  
"Anita it's me Kaylin. I know it's hard to understand but I'm not dead."  
  
"A bullet to the heart is fatal, always."  
  
"I know. I was dead for all of about three hours. I'm a little had to kill, at least permanently."  
  
"Excuse me cherie but this is a little hard to swallow." The dark haired vampire lay a hand on Anita's shoulder as he spoke. Kaylin smiled at the tender gesture, had to be Jean-Claude.  
  
"Let me guess, you want proof. Excuse me if I don't feel like dieing tonight." She walked over to a draw and pulled out a knife. "I'm only doing this once so watch carefully." With that she drew her hand across the blade, cutting deep enough to show bone. She gasped in pain as blood began to flow fom the wound.  
  
"Ok, that hurts." She muttered. Everyone stared in shock for a second before exploding into action. Kaylin looked up as the blond vampire pressed a towel against her hand to stem the blood.  
  
"Why did you do that cherie?" Asher was genuinly concerned and curious.  
  
"Because it's quicker and less painful than killing myself. You can let go now." She could hear someone in the background on the phone to 911.When he failed to do so she twisted her wrist and slid her hand free.  
  
"Nathaniel tell the operator there has been a mistake." Ashers calm statement shocked everyone. In answer he held up her completely unmarked hand. Nathaniel apologised and hung up.  
  
"I'm Immortal, have been since I died five years ago. I can't age, get sick or die permanently." 


End file.
